Exchanging electronic messages has increasingly become a popular form of communication. Many people exchange electronic messages (also known as email messages) for personal communication, as well as for business communication. Once an electronic message is composed and sent, a related message may be created from that original electronic message. Such related message may be a reply to the sender of the message or a reply to all the recipients of that original message. A related message may also be a forwarding of the original message to other individuals. The related message may also contain part of or the entire contents in the original message. Often, however, electronic communications exchanged between different people, or groups of people contain confidential information, which is usually not intended for any individuals outside a certain defined group. The delivery of such confidential information should be restricted or limited to those people authorized to possess the confidential information.